


Just Punish Me

by Darker_Side



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe tries, Desperate, Emotional Hurt, F/M, He definitely makes up for it, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer stops himself like the good devil he is, Punishment, a bit rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side
Summary: So this takes place somewhere at the end of the day of 2x06. I might be twisted here, but Lucifer all disheveled and reckless was incredibly sexy. Am I right? I just had to use that image in this. Also, I felt like a little bit of angst and smut was perfect for this duo. Lucifer and Chloe scene. Rated M. Now a 2-shot. Smut ensues. WARNING: intense first chapter, possibly, for some.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on FF net
> 
> So, I have to get this off my chest. It's been over a year since I have posted anything, mostly because life happened, but here I am. Writing this (probably) shorter fic just because I've recently become obsessed over this. I just started the Lucifer train since I found it on Netflix a few weeks ago. Half-way through season 3, but I have to get this out. Netflix is producing Season 4, and I cannot wait for something darker and sexier to be given!
> 
> I would like to add that this is a continuation of Season 02 Episode 06, the episode after Lucifer has killed his brother, Uriel. I really hope it wasn't just me, but I thought that was the sexiest Lucifer had been. Does that make me a bad person? Perhaps, but this fic was inspired by that turmoil, the angst, and the straining sexual tension between The Devil and The Detective. Enjoy.
> 
> Not beta-read, so please, do not mind mistakes!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: I don't plan on this being incredibly triggering, but some of the content might come off a bit rough. Rated M for language, dark concepts, and, of course, smut.

Chloe walked out of the elevator after the chime signaled her arrival. The ride from the ground floor to the penthouse seemed incredibly long, most likely due to her nerves. She was angry, she was hurt, and, mostly, she was confused. All day Lucifer had been different. He wasn't his usual glib self, bouncing about like he owned the place; the place being everywhere. No, he had been late to the scene that morning, he looked as horrible as anyone that handsome could look. Hair disheveled, suit looked days old, shirt buttoned entirely incorrectly, and his dark-rimmed eyes were even more bottomless. She had never seen him like this. Hell, she had shot him and he still had a smile on his face.

After his grand performance at the hospital, essentially offering himself up like a sacrificial lamb in place of an intended target, she had offered her ear. She basically begged him to tell her what was going on. She could see it in his eyes, the intense longing to unburden himself, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Although she knew he was going through something, she couldn't help but feel hurt by his inability to open-up to her.

She should have stayed home. Trixie was with Dan, she had her place all to herself. She should have taken a bath, had some wine, watched TV, and gone to sleep without any fear of disturbance. However, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't try, at least one final time, to get her partner to talk. Taking slow, short steps into his apartment, not wanting to walk in on anything that would be burned into her brain for forever, she craned her neck into the darkness. The only light on was the one that illuminated the various bottles of liquor, all lined up on this shiny shelves. The piano in the middle of the room was closed, the keys hidden away behind their wooden shield. Out of the times she had been in that room, she had never seen the piano closed.

"Lucifer," she quietly called. She could see the corner of the bed, but couldn't see any occupants. "Hey, I just don't like how we left things at the hospital." She found no signs of life. She heard no rusting, and couldn't see any shadows in the dim lighting.

She continued to slowly walk further into the room. She noticed that it wasn't in its unrealistically tidy state. Clothes were strewn on the floor, multiple glasses adorned any horizontal surface available, and the heat that was always present seemed to be dead. "Lucifer, please," she began, running a hand through her hair. "I really want us to talk about whatever is going on. I want to help. I want to be here for you."

"You see, Detective, I've tried talking, and it doesn't work."

Chloe tried to stifle her gasp as she quickly turned in the direction of his velvety voice. "Oh my God, you scared me," she exclaimed with a nervous laugh. "Where did you come from?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her statement. Of course she would try to bring Him into it. "I've been here the whole time," he stated, lightly patting the bar in front of the shelves of liquor. There was an empty bottle of Scotch, a glass with three-fingers of amber liquid, and a full ash tray in front of him. He was still facing the bar, his forearms propped up while his right hand swirled the alcohol in his glass.

Chloe was sure she hadn't seen him when she first walked in, but she knew better than to pick an argument with him over something so insignificant. "I guess I didn't see you over here," she responded, walking towards him with a bit more speed in her step. "Sort of like how you just vanished from the hospital."

"I was just following your advice, Detective," Lucifer chimed in, grabbing a cigarette from the carton and placing it between his lips. He didn't light it immediately, he let it bop between his lips and he took deep breaths and adjusted his jaw. He had gone to Linda for some professional help. Showing her his true form was not part of the plan. His decision backfired, and she was frozen in fear, unable to do anything but sit and quiver in her chair. Her reaction made him regret, actually regret, finally allowing someone to see his true self. "I went to go see the good Dr. Linda, opened up, allowed myself to really show her who I am, and it was a huge mistake," he added, finally bringing a lighter up to the cigarette between his lips. He took a deep drag, allowing the smoke to swirl around in his lungs before exhaling in a cloud of grey.

"Why was it a mistake?" she asked, closing the gap between them so that she was an arm's length away. She could see the slight flash of hurt in his eyes at her question.

"Well," he started, turning his gaze towards the woman next to him. "Let's just say that I've completely petrified my therapist. I don't think she'll ever talk to me again." Lucifer turned his attention back to his cigarette, taking another long drag before pressing it into the overflowing ash tray.

"It can't be that bad," she started, trying to ease her partner's sadness. "Maybe she just needs some time to process things."

Lucifer chuckled quietly, downing the liquid in one gulp. He looked around the bar, pouting at the empty bottle and glass in front of him. "What she needs is to forget she ever met me."

"I don't believe that," Chloe said, reaching out to place a hand on his forearm. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, exposing his skin. She was surprised to feel how hot he was to the touch, as if he had a fever.

"Not surprising, now is it?" he chided. There was a brief pause before he slowly turned his gaze back to her. Dark eyes getting impossibly darker, rage beginning to seep through the cracks. "You don't ever believe a word I say." He pushed himself off of the bar, glaring at her before walking towards the piano. He made stepped half the distance before stopping, almost as if he were waiting for her come-back.

"Lucifer, that's not true," she explained, her hands falling to her sides in near defeat. She started to walk towards him, each step echoing in the silent room. "I know you never lie to me, but I also know that you don't tell me the whole truth." Once she was within a few feet of him, she stopped, she wanted to reach out, to place her hand on his shoulder, to let him know that someone was there for him, but she couldn't. "I just want you to tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"I don't need help," he stated plainly. He didn't move, didn't try to turn around to see her. She could see his neck tensing. He wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as he thought.

"Lucifer, you just stood there, begging that man to shoot you!"

"You've already given me this speech, Detective, try something else."

"That's why I'm here," she cried out, her voice shaking slightly. She took a steadying breath, reigning in her feelings. This wasn't about her, it was about the clearly broken man in front of her. "Just talk to me. We're supposed to be partners, and you aren't acting like yourself." She slowly reached out and placed her hand on his arm, trying to reassure him that he had someone he could open up to. Before she knew what happened, he had turned around, grabbing her wrist off of him, holding her arm between them.

"Maybe that's exactly who I'm being!" he yelled, looking down at her, anger and pain apparent on his face.

"No, I don't believe that," she whispered, locking her eyes on his, refusing to back down. Lucifer pushed forward, forcing them to walk towards the nearest wall. Luckily their pace was slow enough so that she didn't trip while walking backwards. They seemed to be walking so gracefully, even though the tension was as thick as molasses. They stopped once her back hit the stone wall, the heels of her boots clicking against the surface. The stone even felt cool through her clothing, a much needed contrast against the heat rising between them.

"Perhaps you should, Detective," Lucifer warned softly, releasing his grip on her wrist, but maintaining his closeness. Their proximity forced Chloe to look straight up, their height difference very apparent, but she didn't let it intimidate her. She knew that's what he was doing. All men try to scare women by using their height and size, but she wasn't scared of him. His eyes, so dark and intense were not empty, they swam with pain, guilt, and misery. Even with this extreme show of force, she couldn't help but feel their undeniable attraction radiate. Without wanting to admit it, she wanted nothing more than for him to press his long, lean frame against her, to be angry, to allow himself to be angry, with her.

Lucifer remained still, his chest rising and falling with every controlled breath was the only movement between them. Every cell in his brain told him to move, told him to walk away and let Chloe leave, but his body refused. The pull this woman had on him was in high gear. His current emotional state disinhibited his control, so every primal instinct was kicking in. Looking down at her, he could see the pupils in her blue eyes dilating, her rosy lips parting ever so slightly, her breath shaky, and her hands clenched at her thighs. Maintaining her stare, he moved his arms up, placing his hands against the wall on either side of her head, stepping a few inches closer. He could feel her breath on his chest, and it took everything out of him to keep from closing his eyes and reveling in the sensation.

As if her body were on auto-pilot, Chloe's hands shot forward, grabbing the front of his trousers, frantically working to undo his belt. Lucifer didn't move, didn't appear surprised, and didn't react as she slowly slid the belt out of each loop before dropping it to the group. Her face hadn't changed, but her eyes looked greedy. He recognized that look, he often saw it in his own reflection: pure desire. After a brief pause she continued with the button, making quick work of it and the zipper. Once his pants were open, and barely hanging on to his hips, she reached for her own jeans, working on the button and zipper. Before she could finish unzipping her own pants, Lucifer hand grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, pressing her into the wall with one large hand in the center of her back. She couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped her lips, or the sharp inhale as she felt his free hand yanking her pants and underwear down to mid-thigh.

His left hand on her back moved up until it rested on the side of her head, pressing her lightly into the cool stone. She felt his body press against her back, his hot breath blowing her hair. Waves of arousal washed over her. She had never allowed herself to feel this way about him, but something was different. Maybe it was the pain and hurt she saw on his face. The way he was acting out, wanting punishment from someone to help ease his conscience. She was supposed to be getting him to talk to her, but if this is what he needed, she would let him have it.

Their contact only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled himself away far enough to pull his length out of his open trousers. Chloe clenched her jaw as she waiting, unable to feel any part of him besides the hand on the side of her head. He spat into his hand, rubbing the slick fluid around the head of his cock while kicking her feet out wider, giving him more room to nestle between her legs. She braced herself, not knowing when to expect anything, or what to expect. Before she could register his entrance, she felt all of him at once. Her eyes squeezed shut at the sudden change from empty to completely full. She felt his right hand land on the top of her shoulder, squeezing hard, trying to push her body further down onto him. He remained inside of her for a moment before pulling almost completely out and drilling back into her. They groaned in unison, Chloe's toes almost unable to stay on the ground. He slowly dragged himself out, thrusting into her roughly, eliciting a grimace from her.

Although this was a moment he had been waiting for, hoping for, and dreaming about, he didn't see it as this. This was not what he imagine, but he didn't care. He was feeling something other than the guilt he felt about killing his brother. It was a welcome change, whatever  _it_  was. He pulled out again, this time thrusting himself into her with everything he had, using his hips to lift her feet slightly off the ground, burying himself impossible deep inside of her.

"That's it," she breathed, gritting through clenched teeth. "Use me, punish me." Although the pace was slow, she felt his body stop completely. He stayed pressed into her, but made no adjustments, no intensions of moving.

"What?" he asked, his voice barely audible. She could hear the slightly disgust in his voice, but brushed it off.

"Punish me," she continued, wiggling against the pressure he was putting on her. "Just punish me, if it will help you stop punishing yourself." With that, he was off of her as quickly as he had entered. Stepping away, but remaining close. She could hear him zipping up his pants, but she didn't move. She didn't want to see the expression on his face, and she didn't want him to see the shame on hers. She pressed her forehead into the wall, allowing the coolness to ease the flush on her skin away.

"This isn't what this was," he whispered, almost to himself. She could hear the slight panic in his voice, but could not bring herself to face him. "I don't want to punish you, Chloe. You've done nothing wrong."

"Lucifer, I-," she started, pressing her palms into the wall by. She wanted to take it back. She wished she had just remained quiet, allowed him to release whatever he was feeling, but she obviously stuck a chord.

"No," he interrupted, his voice louder this time. "I'm sorry," he finished before turning around and walking towards the elevator doors. She slammed her eyes shut, holding back tears until she heard the whir of the elevator as it made its way down. Taking a deep breath, she fought back the tears and pulled her pants up. She smoothed her clothes and her hair, ensuring she looked just as put together as she had when she entered.

She called the elevator back up so that she could leave his penthouse as soon as possible. Thoughts swarmed her mind. She had no idea what had come over her, why she acted the way she had. Was it the sight of him waiting to be shot? Was it the pain that she could see so plainly on his features? Did she just want to have her happy partner back? She wasn't sure. All she knew is that she initiated, and he followed. She regretted bringing up punishment, but the rash decision to undo his belt and the intensity in his eyes as she did so lit a flame inside of her, one that she had tried to keep at bay ever since she met him.

The fresh night air filled her lungs and gave her some relief from the burning of want that pulsed inside of her. She got such a small taste of what he had to offer, and she definitely needed more. Those thoughts quickly dissipated as she realized what she had done. Maybe they wouldn't be able to move past this, or maybe this is exactly what they needed to happen.


	2. Fix It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there, readers. I am so glad to see that there are a few favs and follows. I really appreciate that. I do hope that you will leave me a review this time! I love feedback and I LOVE prompts! Please, leave me something, help a girl out! Haha. Also, I am among the few that truly think a nasty, dirty-boy Lucifer would be the best kind for smut. What do you think? :P I hope you like this little conclusion. I wasn't sure if I was going to add on to the previous part, but I felt that this might be a better way to finish.

The first rays of light poured through the large windows from his bedroom, turning the shiny, black surface of the piano into a golden reflection. After she had left, he walked back into the open space of his penthouse, taking a seat at his second favorite spot. He hadn't left the bench, hadn't played any songs; he had only lifted the lid covering the black and white keys, only allowing his fingertips to dance across the top.  _Why did she say that?_ He kept replaying the short period of time she had been with him in his head. While he had been drinking, heavily, his actions were not due to alcohol. She hadn't been drinking, so she had willingly initiated everything with a clear head.

He closed his eyes and let his mind reminisce on the way her fingers had frantically worked to undo his belt, how she bit her lip unconsciously as she popped open the button of his trousers, pulling the zipper down with force. He remembered how soft her skin was as he hurriedly pulled her jeans down just enough to provide access. He groaned while remembering how hot and slick she was as he entered her, making it so easy to bury himself inside of her to the hilt. His hands were in fists as he recalled the few quick thrusts he managed to make before she said it.  _"Just punish me."_

Those three words brought him back down from his impassioned high as if he had been punched in the chest. Was that what had happened? Had he intended to punish The Detective because of how he felt? Was he taking out all of his frustration and pain on her? Is that what she wanted him to do? Although those words had hurt him deeply, he had detected the need in her voice, the desire for him to keep going. Hell, he had wanted nothing more than to continue thrusting into her until they were both weak from ecstasy. Ecstasy, not punishment.

Pulling himself out of his own thoughts, he ran a shaking hand through his already mused hair. He was mad at himself. He let himself get carried away in his feelings, the wrong kind of feelings. He let his anger and pain come between the long awaited physical connection with Chloe. Apparently, so did she. He remembers the way her eyes welled with unshed tears as she stared into his broken soul.  _Why hadn't he stopped her?_ He knew why. It was to feel something other than everything else. To forget about killing Uriel, to forget why he had to do it. He had to save her, and in doing so, he lost a piece of himself, a small part of what made him good. He did it so that he could have a chance with her. To finally understand what it meant to care for something more than yourself.

Lucifer stood from the bench, leaning against the piano on long, tired arms. He traumatized himself for a chance at actual happiness, and he blew it last night. He had never felt hatred this kind of hatred towards himself. Self-deprecation, sure, but never pure hate. He slammed a fist down, careful to not break the instrument beneath his hands. He had to fix it, or he would never be able to forgive himself. He feared allowing this to haunt him. Taking a deep breath, he frantically patted down his body, hoping to find his keys somewhere on his person. The slight jingle coming from his right thigh increased the anxiety he was feeling as he walked towards the elevator. He stepped into the small confines with determination set in his jaw.

* * *

Chloe sat on her couch, the few hours of sleep she managed to get gave her enough energy to consider the night before. Once she had returned home, she had immediately showered, confused and ashamed of herself, trying to scrub away any evidence of him.  _Why did she do that?_ She couldn't even answer her own question. She had gone over there with every intention to talk. To see what was bothering him, what had caused him to just stand there, begging for death. That wasn't him. The man she knew was way too self-appreciating to ever wish to die. Something had been off that entire day. He had been a complete mess, wearing days-old clothes, hair untouched, stubble days older than usual, and his eyes, red-rimmed from lack of sleep and from hurt. She could see it in his dark eyes, the pain and anguish he was in. He tried to numb himself with booze and shameless flirting, but she could see it plain as day.

It hurt her to know he didn't trust her enough to talk to her. They were supposed to be partners, they put their lives in each other's hands every day they worked together, but he couldn't share what had caused him so much suffering. Watching him, asking to be shot, had been one of the scariest things she had ever seen. He stood there, in the open, glass flying around him, and he never even flinched. That's how she knew he was serious. He didn't even seem to care that she would have to watch him die. That had hurt, knowing he didn't care that he would hurt her in the process.

Going over to his place had been a hurried decision, but she knew she had to try to do something. You would have to be evil to not try and help someone in that much pain. While she hated to admit, Lucifer wore completely broken so well. She was guilty that she could still be turned on by just looking at him, disheveled and messy. When he had stalked towards her, forcing her back against a wall, she had tried to dampen the fire beginning to burn between her legs, but it was so hard with him right there, looming over her with such intense eyes. She remembered how the heat from his body had radiated into her, how the slight puffs of air from his breathing tickled her cheek. She remembered the surprise she felt as her body betrayed her and reached out to him, grabbing at his belt like a starved woman. She remembered feeling the strength of his grip as he had forced her to turn, pressing her face into the cool stone. She remembered the amazing burn of him stretching her as he entered, the way his breath caught at the top once he was fully sheathed. But she also remembered his sudden stop, the way she instantly felt a chill as he pulled away from her.

_Why did she say that?_  Her own words were haunting her. Why would she say what she did? Was it because their actions were so callous, so desperate? Everything was quick and hard, she could feel his pain as his thrust himself inside with a force she had never felt. It would be a lie if she said that she didn't love the pressure it caused. She had wanted him to release his frustration, release his pain, even if that meant releasing it into her. She wanted every inch of that delicious rage she felt as his hand pressed her head into the wall. Once she had said it, however,  _just punish me_ , he had immediately stopped. She couldn't even look at him because she was so ashamed. She regretted remaining frozen as he had apologized and retreated into the shadows of his penthouse.

She hadn't even realized how hard she had been squeezing her legs together before a loud knock on her door tore her from her thoughts. Confused, she stood, adjusting the baggy shirt and too-short pajama shorts before walking towards the door. There was another loud knock. It was too early for any decent person to be knocking on her door, so she cautiously approached, wishing she had left her side-arm out. Reaching out, she slowly opened the door, peaking through the crack at the tall figure standing, poised to knock again.

She looked at him for a moment, her lips parting slightly as his eyes met hers. She opened the door a little more, noticing that he was still in the same suit, hair still a mess, and eyes more red, indicating he had not slept at all. He was absolutely stunning, standing there with the light from the sun shining behind him. She could see that some of the pain from the day before was gone, instead and was replaced by determination.

"Lucifer, I-," she started, unable to find the words she was looking for. She hadn't expected to see him so soon. She had hoped that he would have continued his excessive drinking and forgotten about her stupidity between the thighs of some Brittany.

"No," he interrupted, holding out a hand, the other twitched nervously by his side. "I need to fix this," he finished, reaching out to grab the side of her face before pressing his lips onto hers. He stepped through the threshold, slamming the door shut behind him. Chloe pressed her hands onto his chest, about to push him away until his tongue swiped at her lips. A small whimper parted her lips and he took advantage of the opening, plunging his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers delicately. She moved her hands to the lapels of his shirt, pulling at the material, forcing his body down closer to her own.

She felt his large hands press into the small of her back, grabbing her hips firmly. A deep moan escaped him as he felt her roll her hips into his touch, relishing in the feel of her body under his hands. They slowly made their way farther into her house, never allowing their mouths to part for too long. Eventually they made it into her kitchen, where Lucifer lifted her up, sitting her onto a counter, moving his kiss from her mouth to her jaw, gently biting at the thin skin. Chloe moaned, pulling him into the space between her thighs with her heels, resting her feet on his lower back. Lucifer continued kissing down her neck, making his way back up to nibble at her ear. Chloe threw her head back, giving him better access to the over-sensitive skin as he slid his hands beneath her shirt, grabbing her breasts with both of his strong hands, kneading the soft mounds relentlessly. The feel of her hardened nipples tickling his palm sent a jolt of desire down his body, growling at the sounds she made from his firm touch. Chloe grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him back up to her mouth, teasing his bottom lip between her teeth before moving to suck at his pulse-point.

She ran her tongue up from his neck to his ear, gently licking along the shell, loving the way she felt his body shudder in response. He pulled her closer against him, pressing the evidence of his arousal into the spot she wanted him most. The small shorts were nothing but insignificant obstacle to the feel of him hard against her. He grabbed a fist of her hair, holding her back as he pulled the front of her baggy shirt down, exposing a breast. She watched as his eyes grew even hungrier, groaning at the soft skin as he bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, biting down with just enough force to stir-up excitement deep in her stomach. She arched into his mouth, still tugging at his dark hair, noticing his moans every time she pulled at the tresses hard.

It was all everything she had expected, yet, nothing that she had expected. She knew sleeping with him would have to be intense. They had way too much sexual tension for it not to be, but she had no idea it would be this frantic, or this powerful. Neither seemed to care to increase the amount of foreplay, they were both more eager to feel each other again, this time properly. Lucifer released his fingers from her hair, running them down her body as he rested on top of her center, feeling her heath through the thin material. She gasped, pulling at his face to rest her forehead against his own. They could hear each other's ragged breathing and nothing else. She had never been happier to have had Trixie stay the night with Dan before.

He circled her clit through her shorts expertly with his thumb, a slight grin spreading across his swollen lips as she shuddered into his arms. He needed more, so he pushed the small scrap of fabric blocking his touch to the side, instantly feeling her wetness as his fingers easily slid through her folds. He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a deep moan, the sexiest sound she had probably every heard, before removing his hand, using the one he touched her with to undo his pants, his other moving from her breast to the back of her neck, holding her in place. She held his gaze, biting her lip in anticipation, waiting for him to release himself from his confines, ready for him to plunge into her. Both of her hands found their way onto the back of his head, tugging and scratching at his hair and scalp and it wasn't until she felt himself line-up against her and press into her, at an agonizingly delicious speed, that she had to hold on to him for support.

They moaned in unison, just as they had a few hours ago at his place. This time, it was right, it was, somehow even better. Her inner walls squeezed around him as she brought her legs up higher, her knees pressing into his sides, just below his arms. One hand remaining on the back of her neck, his other arm reached down to wrap around her bent leg, fingers pressing firmly into the top of her thigh. They were both so wound up from the night that neither thought they would last much longer. He would have plenty of time to show her exactly what he could do at another time. Now, he just needed release, just as much as she needed it.

He continued to thrust into her, increasing his force and depth, enjoying the noises escaping her lips through clenched teeth. She could feel the blissful flutters of her muscled walls pulse around his cock. She was so close, the spot inside of her delectably brushed with every movement of his working hips. She started her own rolling movements, providing welcomed friction on her clit. Lucifer felt her start to tighten around him, debating whether to kiss her or to watch her through her imminent orgasm. He decided on the latter, taking his hand off of her leg, placing his palm on her cheek, his thumb tracing along her plump lower lip.

"Oh fuck," she managed to whisper, pulling him impossibly close with her legs, moving her mouth to capture his thumb between her teeth, running her tongue along the pad. He was watching her, his eyes black with desire and lust. She knew he was waiting for her to fall over the edge, studying every minute detail of her as if to lock it in his memory.

"That's it," he groaned, pressing his thumb against her tongue. "Cum for me, Chloe". With that she fell. She fell harder than she ever had before. Her vision exploded, but she left her eyes open, her view returning to Lucifer's face, his jaw slack and his eyes needy. Her entire body trembled as her walls contracted around his length, pulling him closer and closer to the edge, as well.

"Oh my G-," she started, only managing to pronounce the  _G_  before Lucifer's hand covered her entire mouth, the other gently pressing her back down onto the counter. She reminded herself to thank him for never missing a beat with his persistent thrusts. Leaving his hand on her mouth, he quickened his pace, allowing himself to focus on his own pleasure now that she had found hers. He had never wanted the almost painful feeling right before an orgasm to last as long as this. He reveled in the feel of her tightened hole around him, the way her body still trembled from her recent release. His free hand hooked under one of her legs, draping the limb over his shoulder, kneading the flesh before pressing his lips at the junction of her knee. Chloe still had a hand gripping his hair, so she tugged, loving the way his deep growl vibrated against her leg. He was looking at her with those eyes again. Those hungry eyes, seeking nourishment only from her. With her other hand, she wrapped delicate fingers around the wrist of his hand against her mouth. Holding his eyes with her own, she let her tongue snake out, lapping at his fingers before sucking two of them in, her lips hugged around his knuckled.

That was his undoing, watching Chloe stare at him, his fingers in her mouth, her exposed breast bouncing with this thrusts. That would have made any man completely empty himself, he was sure of it. He continued his rhythm inside of her until the sensation was too much. The death grip on her leg softened, allowing her to lower it, wrapping both lazily around his hips. After a few moments of catching their breath, Lucifer pulled her torso up, firmly pressing his lips to hers, tongue curling behind her top teeth. It was gratitude for allowing him to comfort of her embrace, for making him feel something other than the pain, even though he wasn't sure what it was he was feeling. It had been new. Never had any sexual encounter been quite like this, and when you had been having sex for eons, that was saying something.

"Wow," Chloe breathed once there kiss had separated. Her fingers gripped at the collars of his shirt. She wished she had taken the time to take it off, but he did look damn good in it, especially all messy from a great fuck.

"Took the word right out of my mouth, Detective," he quipped, backing away slightly, letting Chloe slip off of the counter. She could feel the evidence of his release sliding down between her thighs, and, to be honest, it turned her on. Right on cue, his normal self was back as she watched him adjust everything back into place, his trousers once against buttoned snugly across his hips, his eyes staying on her. He had a small grin on his lips, but there was still a hint of angst in his eyes.

"Lucifer," she started, adjusting her own clothes before placing a hand on his chest. He stopped fidgeting with himself, looking down at her hand before his gazed returned to her face. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," he replied, trying his best attempt at a smile. It wasn't the best answer, but it was better than anything she had managed to get from him the previous day. "I can say that I feel a whole hell of a lot better, though," he chimed in. Chloe chuckled lightly, moving past him towards the coffee pot.

"Coffee?" she asked, beginning to fill the pot with enough water for the both of them.

"That would be great," he replied, staying on his side of the counter. He leaned across the surface, trying his best to not look as tired as he actually was. "We could use a little energy shot before round 2, anyways."

Chloe turned around to see his smug grin. She loved the way his tight suit stretched around his broad shoulders as he leaned over. Although he still looked like a homeless magician, a very,  _very,_ attractive homeless magician, his eyes rimmed in red and dark circles, he seemed to be more of his usual self. "Careful now," she warned, scooping extra coffee grounds in before starting the machine. "I might just take you up on that."

"Oh, Detective, I hope you do," he replied, his tongue running along his bottom lip. Chloe quickly turned away from his heated gaze, biting at her own bottom lip.  _Yes,_ she thought to herself, trying not to blush.  _He was definitely on his way back to normal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Was this better? ;) This is un-beta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes there might be. For once, I did try to do some proofreading, but I have never been one to do it. Please, guys, I would love some feedback from you! Give me some ideas on what you want! I am to please here! TBH, I am particularly enthusiastic on anything dirty, yes, the best kind of dirty. Am I the only one that would love to see a dirty-talking Lucifer? Let's just hope that Season 4 on Netflix really brings in some heat for us! Anyways, I really hope you liked this little 2-shot. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there. I just have to apologize for any errors. I tend to do my best writing after I've been drinking, so I have no idea how bad any mistakes might be. Not beta-read, as mentioned earlier. Let me know what you think. This might just be a one-shot, but if you think that there's potential for an addition, let me know. The smut was not extreme, I know, but I can make it, with the right plot, of course. I just had to get this fantasy out of my head. Please, let me know what you think!
> 
> PS: I do love dark, so give me your most dark, obscene, evil prompts out there! ;)


End file.
